warriorcats_of_polarclanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AyaBerryBlossom/News
'News' By Ayanna BerryBlossom, Berry ^w^ (talk) 03:38, June 12, 2014 (UTC) 'Making PolarClan More Active' PolarClan needs more active warriors, elders, queens, kits etc., so if anyone sees this, please join PolarClan! PolarClan is an amazing clan, and is the most loyal clan I've ever known. PolarClan cats are very kind, and if you are looking to join PolarClan, then know that PolarClan is a very drama-free clan. That shows you how good PolarClan is: loyal to the warrior code, loyal to themselves, very kind, and a drama-free clan! Because I am in PolarClan, I have not known any rumors of anything or seen drama in our territory. So please join PolarClan, and you will get a prize: Sweet, calm, relaxing time to yourself. And we promise not to violate your privacy whenever you need it ^w^. '100 And New Job' I edited this earlier but it didn't save cuz teh laptop had to restart O_O' Anyways, I basically said that I reached 100 Edits since joining this wiki on Feburary 8, 2014. Also, my dad got accepted to a new job that will be making a lot of money and because the job is in a different location we will have to move. When we move my dad says that he will buy me a cat. I have already picked out a breed: The Maine Coon. They are marvelous creatures and I adore their personality with their abilities also. Since my dad will be getting money, I will be able to get/do things I have not gotten/done before. Example for get: I wil be able to buy other games such as Minecraft Mods and The Wolf Among Us. In my last edit I said that if you don't know what The Wolf Among Us is, you have not lived yet. Example for do: For my birthday I will be going to Universal Studios. I will not be celebrating my over 100 edit event cuz there is nobody online and plus it's 11:41 @ night. I made all of these paragraphs short, so that the brain gets tricked into thinking that it's shorter than it really is. I try to do this for all of my stories news etc. that way even lazy people will read them. Bai! =3 Luv y'all! '=3 It's okay. A Hero Stands Tall.' ''-song- Life's about abandoning... dream after dream... It's funny, people used to listen to that song... yet they don't know that.. the reason why they made that song.. is because it's true. And.. it's funny how.. your friends turn into your enemies... your enemies turn into your friends... and.. even though I'm still young, I know what pain from your past feels like. Even if it's online. It's painful... And... It's okay, because everybody makes mistakes, but it's funny how there's just one minor mistake that everybody else takes majorly... and.. they all start to hate you. -chuckle- Heck, I bet that if I don't forgive this one guy... he might just turn back into the ''thing he was. I always... abandon.. dream after dream. -chuckles, then looks longingly into the sky- Hunters, enemies.... that were your friends and family at a time, I don't know... drama, caused by your online family -chuckle- I watched people go through those things. But... it's okay. It's okay. There's always a time when.... I'm more joyful than other times. Heck, I might be joyful 3 minutes after I post this. People suiciding... online. Maybe in rl too. But.. why would I talk about that? Deaths online... people quitting forever. Stop. It's okay. -smiles sadly- It's okay. I might even quit, or suicide. But who'd care? -chuckle- I bet somebody's going to say "Oh no =c don't leave D=!" Maybe something like that, and they might even feel sad in rl. -shakes head sadly- -smiles sadly again- Hilarious. I even know there are people out there who don't care. People who hate me. People who plan against me. People who... -sigh- People who don't know that they're hurting others in rl too. This might be the last time I speak... -chuckle- Yet it might not. If I'm going to suicide online, and I'm this sad, I wouldn't announce it. People who do announce their deaths online want people to stand up for them.. care for them... people to say "No!!! D=". I've done it before. It's okay. ~Legacy, Maple misses you too. I know. And, -smiles- I know, that if I suicide myself online, -chuckle- people might even hate me because of it. So... why would I suicide myself? Isn't that the question that people who suicided themselves online should ask themselves? Maybe I should change the question to.. Why don't I know that people still care for me? '''Exactly. ''Don't I know that hurting myself will hurt others too? '-closes eyes while shaking head sadly-'' ''(Those two questions above suffice for rl suicides too.) Or maybe even... ''WHY CAN I? '''Because people online let you. '' ''♥♫♪ Don't suicide yourself online just because you want people to care for you. If you want people to care for you, stay alive. It doesn't make sense for people to care for you while you're dead. You're just forcing them to weep for centuries. '' '''I'm going to change the subject to REAL suiciding. Don't think low of yourself. Don't let life get you down. It's life. Free will. If life is free will, then you have free will to make yourself great. Greater than good. I'm not talking about power, I'm talking about characteristics. Be a good person. Care for others. Protect others. Be. A. Hero. ♥♫♪ ''Cyberbullying is the main bullying process that makes people suicide themselves every year. Maybe even month. You have enough free will to stop bullying. Whether you are the bully, or just some great person. Even bad people can turn into heroes. You don't need power. What you need, is a caring, loving... heart. '' ♥ For your Parents: http://www.stopbullying.gov/cyberbullying/ For You: http://www.connectsafely.org/tips-to-help-stop-cyberbullying/ ♥ Join the heroes. You can be one too. =3 ^w^ Category:Blog posts